Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 123
"School Ghoul Duels", known as "Rei Rescue Operation! Elemental Heroes VS Fallen Angel Nurse" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and twenty third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on February 14, 2007 and in the US on October 13, 2007. Summary Desperate to get the medicine to Blair Flannigan, Jaden Yuki along with the transfer students set about their plan to sneak past the ever growing number of Duel Ghouls in order to get to Blair and Ms. Fontaine. However only Jesse and Jaden make it, and when they get there Ms. Fontaine has already become a Duel Ghoul and Jaden must defeat her whilst Jesse escapes with Blair and the medicine. Jaden starts the Duel, but Ms. Fontaine utilizes a strategy that involves continuously using effects that increase Jaden's Life Points and utilizing the effect of "Nurse Reficule the Fallen One" to change the increases to damage. Each time a monster is summoned, a large shockwave affects the room and renders the walls and ceiling unstable. Jesse rescues Blair during the Duel and despite the intense situation, Jaden turns the Duel around in his favor and wins. The ceiling collapses on Ms. Fontaine and the Obelisk Blue Duel Ghouls, but they manage to get back up. Jesse summons "Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger" and instructs it to take Blair to the gym. The two friends and "Topaz Tiger" escape to the gym. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Fonda Fontaine Turn 1: Miss Fontaine Miss Fontaine draws "Nurse Reficule the Fallen One" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1400/600) in Attack Position. She then sets two cards. Turn 2: Jaden Jaden's hand contains "Call of the Haunted", "Hero Signal", "Hero Barrier", "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix", and "Elemental Hero Avian". Jaden draws "Polymerization" and subsequently activates it to fuse "Elemental Hero Avian" with "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" in order to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) in Attack Position. Miss Fontaine, in response to Jaden Fusion Summoning "Flame Wingman", activates her face-down "Dark Cure". Now when Jaden summons a monsters(s), Miss Fontaine will target one of the summoned monsters and increase Jaden's Life Points by half of the target monster's ATK. Miss Fontaine targets "Flame Wingman" for the effect of "Dark Cure", but due to the effect of "Nurse Reficule the Fallen One", the increase is changed to damage (Jaden 4000 → 2950). Miss Fontaine then activates her face-down "Brutal Potion" and equips it to "Nurse Reficule the Fallen One". Now once per turn, if Miss Fontaine inflicts effect damage to Jaden, "Brutal Potion" will increase the ATK of "Nurse Reficule" by 1000. The effect of "Brutal Potion" activates ("Nurse Reficule the Fallen One": 1400 → 2400/600). Jaden sets three cards. On Jaden's End Phase, the effect of "Brutal Potion" expires ("Nurse Reficule the Fallen One": 2400 → 1400/600). Turn 3: Miss Fontaine Miss Fontaine draws "Magical Stone Excavation". Miss Fontaine activates "Bonfire" to add "Burning Algae" from her Deck to her Hand. She then activates "Magical Stone Excavation" to discard two "Burning Algae" and add "Bonfire" from her Graveyard to her hand. The effects of the two "Burning Algae" activate, increasing Jaden's Life Points by 2000 (1000 for each "Burning Algae" that was sent to the Graveyard), but the effect of "Nurse Reficule the Fallen One" changes the increase to damage (Jaden 2950 → 950). The effect of "Brutal Potion" activates ("Nurse Reficule the Fallen One": 1400 → 2400/600). Miss Fontaine then activates "Bonfire" to add another "Burning Algae" from her Deck to her hand. She then Normal Summons "Burning Algae" (500/1500) in Attack Position. "Burning Algae" attacks "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman", but Jaden activates his face-down "Hero Barrier" to negate the attack. "Nurse Reficule the Fallen One" attacks and destroys "Flame Wingman" (Jaden 950 → 650). Jaden then activates his face-down "Hero Signal" to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Wildheart" from his Deck (1500/1600) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Wildheart", it can't be targeted or affected by Trap Cards. On Miss Fontaine's End Phase, the effect of "Brutal Potion" expires ("Nurse Reficule the Fallen One": 2400 → 1400/600). Turn 4: Jaden Jaden draws "Graceful Charity" and subsequently activates it to draw three cards and discard "Elemental Hero Bladedge" and "Re-Fusion". "Instant Fusion" is the only remaining card in Jaden's hand. "Wildheart" attacks and destroys "Nurse Reficule the Fallen One" (Miss Fontaine 4000 → 3900). Jaden then activates his face-down "Call of the Haunted" to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Bladedge" from his Graveyard (2600/1800) in Attack Position. The effect of "Dark Cure" activates and Miss Fontaine targets "Bladedge" for the effect of "Dark Cure" (Jaden 650 → 1950). "Bladedge" attacks and destroys "Burning Algae" (Miss Fontaine 3900 → 1800). The effect of "Burning Algae" activates (Jaden 1950 → 2950). Jaden then activates "Instant Fusion" to fuse "Elemental Hero Wildheart" with "Elemental Hero Bladedge" in order to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Wildedge" (2600/2300) in Attack Position. The effect of "Dark Cure" activates and Miss Fontaine targets "Wildedge" for the effect of "Dark Cure" (Jaden 2950 → 4250). "Wildedge" then attacks directly (Miss Fontaine 1800 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.